


DB9 Coupe, 2004, in dark grey

by blythely



Series: Corridors of Power [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythely/pseuds/blythely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In contrast, Harry has an Oyster card and a passable local minicab company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DB9 Coupe, 2004, in dark grey

"Ve-ry nice."

Draco watched Harry's eyes skim over the car and watched the way he caught his tongue in his teeth, and smiled to himself. "Yes, well, your bloody party want to charge me two thousand in road tax just to register the damn thing. But thank you."

"I've never seen you, um--" With some effort Harry swivelled a glance back to Draco, but he still moved forward and brushed a hand over the deep gray bodywork. "Drive." He frowned. "Why would _you_ drive?"

Draco tilted his head. Maybe Harry wasn't the incurable Muggle he yearned to be after all if he were pining after broomsticks. "Last time I took one for a test drive, even the limited edition Fushidara XJ only clocked 155." He steered Harry away from the hood before the urge to push him flat back on it was too overpowering. "My car does 220, and you can't have sex on a broomstick."

**Author's Note:**

> I found this lying around, as you do when you're me and generally can't bear for your characters to go without some sort of car!porn. [What sort](https://www.google.co.uk/search?q=2004+aston+martin+db9&hl=en&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=wTCZUdXnNsmh4gTvrIGwAw&ved=0CEkQsAQ&biw=1421&bih=754), you ask?


End file.
